Final Fantasy
by berryboom
Summary: Pearls, marble and midnight. They made Naruto realize there was still one dream left to make true. "We belong together...Hinata." [NaruHina]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Dedication: Happy birthday, Naruto! This is your future! **

* * *

**F**i**N**a**L F**a**N**ta**S**y

_berryboom_

* * *

The Rokudaime gazed at the sprawling village hidden in the leaves all alive again and strong with commotion, happiness and renovation, from his perch on top of his own image carved into the mountainside.

It felt so satisfying and delightful to know that he had finally succeeded in his aim. The Fourth Shinobi War had ended with victory on the Five Nations' side. He had sworn not to rest until the war and the hatred it had brought along with it would stop, and he had done it with flying colors.

Konoha was close to being completely restored. All the villagers were safe and healed. Those who had turned traitor were now back. Peace had established. He hoped it would last forever.

And to top it off, he had become the Hokage who surpassed all, and who was acknowledged by all. His own carved face protruding from the mount along with the previous five's proved it.

Uzumaki Naruto had it all. Yet not it.

…

**Y**o**u**

…

"_You're the hero of this village!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Those who had shunned him now considered him a hero.

It was a joy to see that he was managing the village astoundingly good. Except…he was really glad Granny Tsunade and Shizune had decided to keep the paperwork to them. He would play the role of the Hokage, order and protect the village.

Though, he had fiercely _ordered_ the Granny to just enjoy her days. Duh, well. Whatever made her happy.

Still, with all the happiness around him, he couldn't bring himself to smile, to laugh mischievously like he would and go on with his Ninja Way guiding his life. He had no aspiration left.

There was joy, there was, but together with it was a sense of…emptiness. A hole which had to be filled. A hole in his otherwise glowing heart.

The sun was already setting, and the sky was a shade of pinkish orange, bright where it set and getting dark and purplish away from the horizon.

He jumped, and landed gracefully like a fox on top of the Hokage mansion. He was right: he had indeed seen Sakura.

She seemed hunched in on herself, and her bowed bubble-gum pink hair was all he could see from above as she walked. She was stressed, he knew, about Sasuke's trial for the crimes he had committed while he was a defector. He would have comforted her, but he was well aware that she wanted to be alone for some time.

His best friend was tense about his other best friend's trial. Of course, looking at Sakura reminded him of the crush he had on her, and the determination that he would do anything for her. All of long ago.

He had promised to bring her Sasuke back, and he had. Now that he reconfirmed his feelings, he just saw Sakura as one of his oldest and best friends. Nothing more.

She loved Sasuke and they deserved each other; he realized that with an inevitability and wistfulness.

Who was _he _destined for?

"_I stand by what I say. Because that's my Ninja Way."_

As he thought again of his motto, the one which had allowed him to achieve his dreams, he was plunged into another memory – one he had all but forgotten.

The memory was intensified when his gaze strayed and caught a small, petite figure leaning against a random wall of a house on the street.

Yes. _She_ had spoken it – spoken it a long time ago, and so he had known he wasn't the only one who went by that say, that _nindo_. That was what had triggered his remembrance.

_("You're no match! Don't put yourself in danger like this!") _

She was even paler than Sakura, like a human sculpture made with polished marble. She was as tranquil as a statue where she stood bathed in the soft twilight glow.

_(She stood over him…gazing fearlessly at the enemy, at Pain, but her words were all for Naruto. "I know. I'm just being…selfish.")_

Her midnight dark hair was long and straight as they cascaded below her waist and brushed against the wood, longer than Sakura's.

(_"I'm here because I want to be. This time, I'm here to save you, Naruto!"_)

…Save _me_. Naruto's lips curled in a small smile, the first one that wasn't forced since his dreams had been realized. It was genuine.

("_Your smile is what saved me_,' _she whispered_.)

Pearls were set into her marble face: pale lavender crescents in the bottom and gleaming white above. The blessed eyes of a Hyuga – they seemed like jewels embedded in her eye sockets.

_(Even in ache, covered with blood and bruises, she staggered over to him from across the battlefield. He could see how it hurt her, but he was helpless against the metal poles that pierced through him and bound him to the ground.)_

She was just standing, staring at nothing in particular. Even from here Naruto could easily see that it was just her presence. Her eyes seemed to be at a distance, vacant, in their own world.

She was alone. Not just literally, but in all ways.

It hurt to see someone despairing when there was happiness everywhere. He despised watching people in pain or sorrow.

("_Stop! Don't come, Hinata!"_ _he yelled from his pathetic position. But she did, and at last her hand had crept to his. She voiced the same motto he had, and that was when the Almighty Push knocked her away and Pain pierced a rod through her body.)_

He knew what could put an end to her distress. He had known since she had confessed to him; heck, even when he had met her. But he had been blind to the reality staring right into his face.

It was his final dream.

_("That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means I could protect you…")_

This time he beamed widely, the old grin of Uzumaki Naruto that everybody loved and was familiar with.

("…_Because_—)

Happiness was in reach.

…

**M**e

…

_(_—_I love you, Naruto.")_

Hyuga Hinata was immensely happy and proud that their Hokage had achieved his dream. His Ninja Way had allowed him to pass through the infinite hurdles and pains his life had thrown at him.

He had been shunned, despised, hated…he had seen many people in pain. He had even lost his beloved _shishou_, his Master, his godfather, Lord Jiriaya.

No one had believed in him at first.

But he hadn't let anything stop him. He had gotten powerful and determined enough to have the whole of Konoha acknowledge him; and then he had fought until he seized the peace and spread it in the world, ending the hatred and war.

He had become Hokage.

(_"I was always crying and giving up, without even trying. I made the wrong turn so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto!")_

As she leaned against the wall, she thought about herself. She had observed him as a role model as well as her love. She had strived to become as strong as him.

The idea of getting tough like Naruto had made her go on and make the right choices without being disheartened.

But now…she felt hollow. As if she had been right to pursue Naruto, but she hadn't reached her own happiness, her own dream.

She acknowledged him, but he didn't acknowledge _her_.

_("I always chased after you…I wanted to catch up to you…I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I want to be at your side always! You changed me, Naruto.")_

Now it felt as if it was too late.

Her vision blurred and a large, fat droplet trickled down one cheek.

(_"I'm here because I want to be.")_

…

**U**s

…

"Hinata!"

She started and looked up at him impulsively, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. Her knees wobbled, but before she could dive headfirst into the ground, he had caught her in his arms.

_("Your smile is what saved me.")_

"N—Naruto-kun!"

His expression seemed to be poised between a grin and a laugh; his ocean blue eyes sparkled in its mischief and carefree joy as he held her.

_("I always thought you were so nervous, hesitant and weird," Naruto said. "But I kind of like people like you." He cheered for her in the C__hunin_ _exam, but it was all just as a friend. "Go, Hinata!")_

Hinata's pale cheeks were suddenly colored by a beautiful blush, and he felt as if it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life.

_("I want to be at your side, always!")_

"You're not alone, Hinata!" He said and watched as she stared at him, mesmerized. On her cheek glittered a trail of tears, and he somehow knew he was the cause of it.

_("Because_—)

"I want to be at your side, too. It's my leftover dream," he continued. He spoke what his heart told him to do, to fill the already half-filled gap in there. "It was already a part. Now I know. We belong together, Hinata-chan!"

Her eyes filled again as Naruto added, "I stand by what I say. It's _me_ who has to protect _you_! Because—"

He was waiting for her to smile. He wanted to see it right then, to understand that he hadn't been too late, that there was still time to make true his final fantasy.

(—_I love you, Naruto.")_

"—I love you too, Hinata!"

The smile he was waiting for broke across her face; it was full of enchantment and shocked happiness and it filled both the holes in their hearts.

It was all there—Pearls (_her eyes_), marble (_her face_) and midnight (_her hair_).

Naruto let go of her, and grabbed her small, warm hand in his.

"Let's go get some ramen!"

…

**T**h**e**m

…

Sakura was delighted, despite her stress and worries, to see the scene before her. The cheerful blond boy taking shy Hinata inside his favorite shop, Ichiraku Ramen, while she smiled happily, her hand clasped in his.

A date with the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

She was glad that Hinata's fantasy had become true.

They were destined for each other.

O_W_AR_I_—

* * *

**A**_**/N: My first NaruHina fic! **__**Please leave a **__**review**__**! **_

_**berryboom.**_


End file.
